Ai No Uta
by RuikaNanami
Summary: Setiap lagu pasti memiliki makna. Tapi, akan kubuat lagu-lagu itu menjadi kisah cinta kita berdua./Kumpulan Songfic dengan pairing Allen x Kanda/Accepting request!
1. Chapter 1 Ah, It's a wonderful cat life

Ai No Uta

.

-Man Owned by Hoshino Katsura

.

Ai No Uta Owned by RuikaNanami

.

Pair : AreKan ( Allen x Kanda )

ENJOY!

Chapter 1 – Ah, It's a wonderful cat life!

Based of "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei!" By Kagamine Len and GUMI

WARNING:

Typo, misstypo, OOC, EYD yang tidak sempurna, dll. Dan fic ini juga agak berbeda dari lagu aslinya.

ENJOY!

Pemuda setengah kucing itu melompat dengan lincahnya dari atap ke atap. Mata peraknya memandang tajam dari sudut ke sudut, mencari sesosok yang sudah cukup lama menarik perhatiannya. Rambutnya berkibar tertiup angin, menandakan betapa dinginnya cuaca malam itu. Namun tidak. Ia tidak akan menyerah sebelum menemukan satu sosok yang sangat menarik perhatiannya itu.

Nah, itu dia.

Allen melihat ada seorang pemuda setengah kucing duduk di atas kasur empuknya di balik jendela. Rambut birunya terlihat berkilau dan sikapnya sangat elegan. Tidak salah lagi. Itulah sosok yang selalu ia cari-cari.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Allen melompat sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Sudah banyak rumor yang ia dengar tentang 'kucing' yang satu ini. Dan mungkin itu sedikit membuat Allen ketakutan. Artinya, pendekatan harus dilakukan seakrab dan sehalus mungkin.

Perlahan, Allen mengintip ke balik jendela itu. Oh, bagus. Si pemuda setengah kucing itu belum menyadari keberadaannya. Allen kembali mengamati sosok di balik jendela tersebut. Bila dilihat dari belakang, sekilas pemuda itu terlihat seperti perempuan. Perlahan Allen mengintip kamarnya. Wow, kamarnya benar-benar luas. Bersih pula. Kamar itu dihiasi oleh nuasana Jepang tradisional. Hampir seluruhnya berwarna biru laut. Kecuali futonnya yang berwarna hitam. Namun, Allen tidak tertarik. Menurutnya, berada di alam bebas lebih menarik daripada berada dalam kamar yang sempit.

Walaupun sudah cukup lama pemuda berambut perak itu berdiri di situ, si 'kucing' peliharaan manusia itu masih saja belum sadar akan keberadaannya. Akhirnya Allen yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Halo, kucing manis~ Menoleh kesini dong~"

Dan masih belum ada reaksi. Allen sabar menunggu. Mungkin saja ia hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Akhirnya, Allen kembali berbicara.

"Halo, kucing ma-"

"Berisik, kucing dekil"

Wow. Kata-kata yang tajam dan sangat menyakiti hati. Tapi tidak cukup tajam untuk mematahkan tekad seorang Allen Walker.

"Oh, Kucing yang galak~ _But you're still cute~_" ucap Allen dengan logat Inggris yang kental. Jika ditanya kenapa ia bisa berbahasa inggris, sebab ia adalah manusia setengah kucing, bukan kucing sepenuhnya.

Ah, sudahlah. Kita lupakan masalah itu dan kembali ke fanfic.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu, kucing imut?" tanya Allen sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang dapat membuat semua orang meleleh. Namun mungkin untuk orang di depannya ini harus diberi pengecualian. Dan kucing di balik jendela itu tidak menjawab, hanya menunjuk ke arah pintu kamarnya yang bertuliskan 'Kanda Yuu's room'

_'Oh, nama kucing itu Kanda Yuu'_ batin Allen.

"Baiklah, Kanda. Di malam indah yang berbintang ini, mau bermain denganku?"

"Tidak mau"

"He? Kenapa?" tanya Allen dengan wajah yang _oh-so-damn-cute_

Kanda memberi sebuah Allen _glare_ "Di luar itu bahaya, tahu. Kotor lagi. Mana bisa aku bermain di tempat yang tidak higienis begitu?"

Kucing yang keras kepala. Itulah yang Allen catat dalam hati. Allen menarik nafas. Tampaknya butuh sedikit kesabaran untuk merayu kucing yang satu ini.

Allen menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya, "Ckck, kamu salah Kanda, Berada di luar itu menarik, lho!"

Sebelah alis Kanda terangkat naik. "Memangnya mananya yang menarik?"

"Kita bisa main kejar-kejaran dengan burung merpati!"

"Itu hanya melelahkan"

"Atau mencuri ikan!"

"Disini, aku dapat makanan enak. Untuk apa susah payah mencari makanan di luar?"

"Tapi kita juga bisa tidur-tiduran di atas atap. Sambil memperhatikan kegiatan manusia-manusia. Menarik, kan?"

"Apanya yang menarik? Lagipula untuk apa tidur-tiduran di atap yang keras? Lebih baik tidur-tiduran di atas kasur yang empuk. Lagipula..." Kanda menatap Allen sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau kotor. Berbeda denganku. Kutebak, kau pasti tidak pernah mandi, kan?"

"Tapi lebih asyik di luar rumah daripada di dalam kamar yang tertutup!" seru Allen. Bagaimanapun juga, Allen masih belum mau menyerah. "Hidup kucing kan cuma sekali, lebih baik kita nikmati. Bagaimana kalau..." Allen sedikit memajukan badannya, walaupun ia sempat terhenti karena ternyata jendelanya tertutup dan membuat ia terpaksa sedikit memundurkan badannya karena tidak ingin terbentur. "...kubantu kau melepaskan kalung yang mengikatmu itu?"

Kanda mendelik tajam kearah Allen, "Kau ini sedang merayuku, ya?"

Allen _sweatdrop_. Memangnya daritadi ia tidak terdengar seperti sedang merayunya?

Kanda berdiri dari sofa empuk tempat ia duduk, dan berkata "Maaf saja, aku bukan kucing gampangan." Dan Kanda menutup gorden jendela dengan gerakan cepat.

"HIE! Tunggu dulu, Kanda!" Allen menggedor-gedor jendela, berharap Kanda akan membuka gordennya sehingga Ia dapat melihat sosok Kanda lagi. "Aku bukan merayu! Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sebentar denganmu!"

Gordennya sedikit terbuka dan memperlihatkan sedikit wajah Kanda–sangat sedikit, sehingga Allen hanya bisa melihat tatapan Kanda yang tajam dari balik jendela- "...benar bukan merayu?"

Allen tertawa kecil. "Benar kok, bukan."

"Lalu kalau bukan merayu, yang barusan itu namanya apa?"

"Eh... Aku hanya berusaha membuat kau sedikit lebih terbuka!" jawab Allen spontan. "Bagaimana kalau kau buka jendela itu dan meloncat keluar?"

Kanda kembali menatap tajam Allen, "Sudah kukatakan, di luar itu berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau kau tertabrak mobil? Berbeda denganku, tidak ada yang melindungimu."

Allen mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kanda... kau... khawatir?"

Tiga kata tersebut sudah cukup untuk membuat wajah Kanda memerah. "Bukan! Aku hanya mau bilang kalau diluar itu berbahaya!"

Allen tersenyum kecil, "Tidak bahaya kok kalau bersama teman. Aku punya teman-teman yang keren. Namanya Lavi, Link, dan masih banyak lagi. Kalau keluar dari sini, kau akan kukenalkan dengan mereka."

"Aku tidak mau berkenalan dengan kucing liar yang tidak punya etika." Jawab Kanda.

"Tapi diluar itu tidak berbahaya, kok! Lihat, aku akan turun. Dan lihatlah, aku tidak akan tertabrak mobil!"

"Tunggu du-" dan belum Kanda menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Allen sudah keburu melompat kebawah. Ia berdiri di tengah jalanan dan berteriak, "Tuh, tidak berbahaya, kan?" anda menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya jangan ada kucing yang terbunuh gara-gara beradu pendapat dengannya. Namun belum tiga detik Kanda bernafas lega...

TIIIN!

MIAW!

...sebuah mobil melintas dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Untungnya Allen berhasil menghindarinya. Allen melompat ke atas atap dengan cepat, sehingga mobil itu tidak sempat menabraknya. Kemudian Allen kembali melompat ke jendela rumah dimana Kanda berada.

"Tuh, berbahaya kan?"

"Err... yang tadi itu kebetulan saja ada mobil lewat."

"Tapi kau tidak tahu jika besok ada mobil lain yang lewat dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi, kan?"

Hening sebentar.

"Ah, Kanda keras kepala, ya~ Aku jadi jatuh cinta padamu~"

"Hmp. Sayang sekali, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu." Jawab Kanda singkat.

Dan sebuah belati yang luar biasa tajam langsung meluncur menuju jantung Allen. Belum ada beberapa menit ia menyatakan perasaan, langsung ditolak? Mungkin memang sejak lahir Allen selalu sial.

"K-kanda, kamu punya impian, tidak?"

"Impian?"

"Iya, impian. Kalau aku punya impian untuk pergi keluar dari kota ini! Lalu pergi jauh, supaya aku bisa melihat aurora dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Kalau kau bersamaku, pasti menyenangkan. Sayangnya..." sekitika wajah Allen berubah menjadi lesu. "...sepertinya tidak mungkin."

"Bodoh, memangnya mengubah gaya hidup itu semudah itu, lagipula–"

"Yuu!"

'Oh, sial!' umpat Kanda dalam hati. "Merunduk, kucing bodoh! Pemilikku datang!" Seru Kanda. Bisa gawat kalau pemiliknya tahu ia sedang berbincang-bincang –atau adu pendapat, tepatnya- dengan kucing liar. Secara spontan Allen merunduk dan menahan nafasnya agar tidak ketahuan oleh pemilik kucing yang menarik hatinya itu.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan luka di hidungnya. Ia tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekati Kanda dan menepuk kepalanya. "Aku pergi sebentar. Jaga rumah, ok?"

Kanda mengangguk pelan. "Hmm."

Dan pemuda itupun berjalan keluar kamar. Allen bernafas lega. "Kanda, yang tadi itu siapa?"

"Dia Alma Karma, pemilikku. Dia tipe orang yang baik, jadi tidak mungkin aku pergi meninggalkan rumah ini."

"Oh, jadi karena alasan itu kau tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah ini?" tanya Allen yang dijawab oleh anggukan singkat dari Kanda. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!"

Mata Kanda langsung terbelalak lebar. "Hei, kita ini sedang dalam tengah pembicaraan, jangan kabur du–HEI!" Namun Allen sudah lenyap dibalik atap rumah itu. Kanda menghela nafas dan berbisik dengan wajah memerah,

"Kalau besok kembali juga boleh, kok... Aku akan menunggu."

Dan ternyata, pada malam itu juga Allen telah berhasil mendapatkan hati Kanda, walaupun ia sendiri tidak mengetahuinya.

~END~

A/N: Hwahahaha! Akhirnya saya bisa juga ngepost FF satu ini! *ketawa gaje* *dibekep security* Gimana? Gimana? Bagus nggak? *ngarep*

Omong-omong, sebenarnya ini fic itu kumpulan songfic. Pairing? Udah jelas tertulis di atas, kan? AreKan. Allen x Kanda. Yup, Seme Allen, Uke Kanda. Hwahahahaha! Saya paling suka nge-ukein Kanda! Hwahahahaha! *plakk

Saya nerima request juga kok :3 Tulis aja judul lagu dan siapa yang menyanyikan di review, dan saya akan membuat fanfic dengan sebaik-baiknya! XD

Berkenankah untuk meninggalkan sedikit review?


	2. Chapter 2 A Boy Made Of Lies

Ai No Uta

.

-Man Owned by Hoshino Katsura

.

Ai No Uta Owned by RuikaNanami

.

Indonesian Translation Owned by RuikaNanami

.

Pair : AreKan ( Allen x Kanda )

.

Chapter 2 – Kanda, A Boy Made Of Lies

Based of "Leia" By Luka Megurine

Request from **Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi**

Warning :

Typo, misstypo, OOC, EYD yang tidak sempurna, dll. Merasa ada hal yang tidak disukai dari peringatan ini, silahkan klik tombol 'back' sekarang.

ENJOY!

_Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu_

_Untuk menghapus hati yang beku ini_

_Dan melukis di kanvas kebohongan_

_Hari ini juga..._

Langkah kakinya yang cukup keras menyebabkan lantai kayu di bawahnya berderit. Rambut peraknya bersinar diterangi cahaya dari sang rembulan. Satu demi satu anak tangga dinaiki olehnya. Hingga langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu. Perlahan, tangan kirinya yang merah dan berkerut itu memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya, dan pemandangan itu terpampang lagi di depan matanya.

Di ruangan itu, duduk seorang pemuda berambut biru panjang yang berkilau. Ia terduduk di atas kasur dan menatapi bulan. Parasnya yang indah dan kulitnya yang seputih susu membuatnya hampir terlihat seperti perempuan. Tetapi ia laki-laki. Laki-laki bernama Kanda Yuu.

"Kanda," ucap Allen dengan suara yang pelan, namun Kanda masih tetap bisa mendengarnya. Kanda menoleh ke arah Allen, menyebabkan rambut birunya sedikit berkibar. Di ujung kasur, Kanda dapat melihat Allen menatapnya dengan mata yang nanar.

"Ah, Selamat datang." Hanya itu yang diucapkan olehnya. Namun suara yang lembut itu sudah cukup untuk melelehkan seluruh hati Allen yang beku. Kemudian Allen tersenyum kecil.

"Lagi-lagi kau berbohong, Kanda." Raut wajah Kanda berubah menjadi bingung.

"Aku? Berbohong?" Tanya Kanda sambil menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri. "Berbohong apa?"

"Semuanya. Setiap hari kau membohongiku, Kanda. Begitu pula dengan hari ini." Allen menghirup nafas berat. "Tapi tentu saja, sebab kau kulukis di atas kanvas kebohongan."

"Makanya, aku tidak berbohong." Ucap Kanda. "Aku hanya diciptakan dari kebohongan.

_Aku merasa telah menggapai ilusi tanpa akhir ini_

"_Bagaimana aku mengatakannya" Suhunya tidak berubah_

_Sebelum suara tawa itu menggerogotiku dari dalam_

_Aku terjebak dalam masa depanku yang keabuan_

"Hei, Kanda..." Allen yang kini ikut duduk di kasur dengan Kanda di sampingnya tiba-tiba angkat bicara setelah hening yang cukup lama. "Kau tahu... Akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku... tidak bisa mengatakannya." Kanda pun tertawa kecil.

"Kau memang aneh." Dan Allen hanya menatapnya dengan wajah sendu.

Allen menyadarinya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Ada yang berubah. Perlahan-lahan, Kanda berubah. Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa mengatakannya? Ruangan ini tetap tidak berubah. Suhunya. Suasananya. Pemandangannya. Dan setiap hari, Kanda akan selalu menunggunya di sini. Setiap hari, Allen akan datang, berbicara banyak hal dengan Kanda. Terkadang, Kanda tertawa mendengarnya. Tawa yang terdengar bagaikan melodi dari surga untuk Allen.

Dan juga, tawa yang telah menghancurkannya perlahan dari dalam. Suara tawa yang telah menghapus seluruh warna di masa depannya yang seharusnya cerah.

_Khayalan yang kuinginkan adalah kebohongan yang terlantar_

_Jika kau menginginkannya, biarkan aku mendengarnya_

"Kau tahu, Kanda..." Allen kembali berbicara.

"Apalagi kali ini?"

"Aku sudah lelah denganmu. Aku muak." Ucap Allen dengan wajah yang sayu. Ya, ini yang terbaik. Menelantarkan seluruh kebohongan yang ia buat. Kebohongan yang tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Bukan seperti ini khayalan yang ia dambakan. "Kau paham, Kanda? Aku muak."

"Terserah kau sajalah." Kanda memalingkan mukanya, namun Allen dapat melihat air mata yang perlahan mengalir turun dari kedua matanya. "Yang penting kau senang, itu saja sudah cukup," ucap Kanda dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kalau kau ingin aku senang..." Allen berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "... biarkan aku mendengar suaramu."

_Aku telah tertanam dengan cinta yang berkembang di dalam hatiku_

_Rasa senang ini saling melengkapi dengan suaramu yang perlahan menjauh_

_Seandainya mempunyai wujud, seandainya hampir hancur_

_Aku tidak membutuhkan kedua mata ini, Dekap aku_

_Leia..._

Walaupun Kanda menangis karena ucapannya, hal itu hanya membuat Allen semakin sedih. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak rela melihat Kanda bersedih barang sedetik saja. Rasa senang yang Allen rasakan saat berhasil menelantarkan kebohongan yang ia buat sendiri sirna seketika.

Tentu saja, rasa senang itu hampir tidak terasa jika tidak ada Kanda di sisinya.

"Jika memang seperti itu..." Tiba-tiba Allen mendekap Kanda dari belakang. Allen memejamkan matanya. "... aku tidak membutuhkan kedua mata ini." Ya, Allen tidak membutuhkan kedua mata yang hanya membuatnya melihat kebohongan di depan matanya.

_Ilusi tanpa akhir itu tertawa dengan sedih_

"_Bagaimana aku menyebutnya" Kata-kata yang bergema itu tidak memiliki warna_

_Keabadian itu perlahan menghentikan nafasnya_

_Dan meninggalkanku sendiri dalam kehampaan_

Kanda tertawa kecil, tapi tawanya tidak seperti biasa. Tawa itu lebih seperti tawa seseorang yang kehilangan harapan. "Kau benar-benar aneh." Dan setelah itu Allen melepaskan dekapannya dari Kanda dan perlahan berjalan keluar.

"Kau benar-benar memuakkan, Kanda." Allen membuka pintunya, dan tanpa menoleh ia berkata, "Selamat tinggal, Kanda."

Meninggalkan Kanda sendirian. Dan Kanda mengerti itu. Allen tidak membutuhkannya. Ia sudah membuang semua kebohongan dalam dirinya. "Selamat tinggal, Allen."

~AreKan~

Segala cara ia lakukan untuk menghapus rasa gelisah di hatinya. Dan hasilnya nihil. Ia masih membutuhkannya. Allen masih membutuhkan Kanda. Masih membutuhkan kebohongan itu dalam hidupnya. Akhirnya Allen kembali memasuki ruangan itu lagi, dan mendapati ruangan itu benar-benar berubah.

Tidak, suhunya masih sama, Suasananya masih sama. Yang berbeda hanyalah...

... Kanda telah lenyap. Lenyap tak bersisa. Tanpa jejak.

"...Kanda?" Allen tidak bisa mempercayainya. Tidak. Ia masih membutuhkan Kanda. "Kanda... jangan hilang! Kanda!"

Dan yang tersisa di ruangan itu adalah Allen sendirian, dipenuhi oleh kehampaan.

_Seandainya bunyi jarum jam berhenti, dunia ini akan berakhir_

_Kata-kata yang hanya harapan tidak memiliki makna_

_Sedikit saja, tertawalah, Sedikit saja, memohonlah_

_Seandainya aku tidak mendengarnya lagi, bunuhlah aku_

"Kanda!" Allen berteriak untuk yang kesekian kalinya, masih tidak terima dengan kenyataan bahwa Kanda telah lenyap. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian! Kanda!" Bulir-bulir airmata pun jatuh dari mata Allen.

Tapi, Kanda tetap tidak kembali.

"Kanda... kumohon... biarkan aku mendengar suaramu sekali lagi..." Dan suara Kanda tidak terdengar. Kebohongan itu telah lenyap sepenuhnya. "... seandainya aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu lagi..." Ucap Allen tersendat-sendat, "... bunuhlah aku dengan tanganmu sendiri..."

_Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu_

_Untuk menghapus hati yang beku ini_

_Aku akan membunuh kanvas kebohongan itu bersama denganmu_

_Seandainya tidak ada bekas yang kita buat,_

_Bunuhlah aku dengan kehangatan yang membakar itu_

_Leia..._

~END~

A/N : Ini request dari **Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi**, songfic Leia by Luka Megurine. Nee~ Yuna-san~ Semoga anda suka~

Maaf fic ini agak gaje, karena saya nggak bergitu ngerti ceritanya... =.="a

Kotak request masih dibuka! Requestlah, saya akan memenuhi request anda sebaik-baiknya :D

Bersediakah untuk meninggalkan review?


	3. Chapter 3 Heat Haze Days

Ai No Uta

.

-Man Owned by Hoshino Katsura

.

Ai No Uta Owned by RuikaNanami

.

Pair : AreKan ( Allen x Kanda )

.

Warning :

OOC, Typo, Misstypo, Gak Jelas, _chara death_,dan lain-lain. Merasa ada hal yang tidak disukai dari peringatan ini, silahkan klik tombol 'back' sekarang.

Chapter 3 – Heat Haze Days

Based of "Kagerou Days" by Jin feat. Hatsune Miku Append Sweet

ENJOY!

Panas. Benar-benar panas. Bahkan taman yang biasanya sejuk pun terasa sangat panas hari ini.

Wajar saja, sebab saat itu musim panas.

Pemuda berambut putih itu melihat ke arah jam pada _handphone_ miliknya.

_15/08/201x_

_ 12:28 A.M_

_ 'Jam setengah satu di musim panas sudah sepanas ini?'_ Pikir Allen. _Handphone _miliknya ia kembali masukkan ke dalam saku jaket putih berlengan pendek miliknya. Ia menatap langit yang cerah dan sedikit merenung. Kemudian ia menghela nafas. Jam dua nanti pasti akan jauh lebih panas.

Namun, ia tidak tahu...

... bahwa 'jam dua' yang ia maksud tidak akan pernah datang.

"Jangan bengong, _moyashi_."

Allen menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sampingnya, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru panjang sedang duduk di ayunan sebelahnya. Di pangkuannya, seekor kucing hitam terlihat terduduk bermalas-malasan, menyamankan diri di pangkuan sang pemilik iris _cobalt_ tersebut.

Nama pemuda itu Kanda Yuu. Orang yang bisa disebut sebagai pacar Allen, mungkin?

"Jangan melamun. Masa panas seperti ini saja kau tidak tahan?" lanjut Kanda.

"Tapi yang namanya panas, ya memang panas, BaKanda. Ini kan musim panas." Allen sedikit cemberut, tidak terima dikritik oleh pacarnya sendiri.

"Ya, tapi kau memang benar, sih. Hari ini benar-benar panas." Kanda mendongak ke arah langit sebentar, hanya untuk memicingkan mata karena sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Kemudian, ia kembali menunduk.

"Aku benci musim panas."

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa dicegah. Dari mulut seorang Kanda Yuu.

Allen sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Sementara Kanda di sampingnya terlihat tersenyum sedikit. Namun kenapa senyum itu lebih menunjukkan perasaan... sedih?

Seperti sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi kepada dirinya.

Dan itu memang benar. Tapi Allen tidak menyadarinya.

Kanda mengelus kepala kucing itu perlahan. "Lakukanlah sesuatu yang berguna daripada melamun."

"Kau sendiri hanya duduk-duduk sambil mengelus kucing."

"Kalau begitu, mau mampir ke rumahku sebentar?"

Allen menoleh ke Kanda dengan tatapan kaget. "Eh, boleh?"

"Selama kamu tidak membuat rumahku berantakan, boleh." Kanda kembali mengelur kepala kucing hitam tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke rumahmu dan kita melakukan i–BUH!" Dan tinju Kanda melayang ke perut Allen sebelum ia berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Jangan memikirkan yang tidak- tidak, _baka moyashi_," ucap Kanda sambil merunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tapi, ayolah! Saat ini aku benar-benar ingin sesuatu yang sejuk!" ucap Allen sambil memegangi perutnya dan tersenyum.

"Ya sud–AH!" Kanda terkejut saat mendapati kucing di pangkuannya melompat dan berlari ke jalan raya. Tanpa ragu, Kanda mengejar kucing itu.

Di mata Allen, semuanya terlihat seperti berlangsung dengan lambat.

Kanda menghampiri kucing itu. Lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki berubah menjadi merah. Sebuah truk melaju dengan kencang, menghempaskan tubuh Kanda.

Sesaat sebelum tertabrak truk, Allen melihat ada sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Senyum lega. Kemudian, cairan berwarna merah mengalir tanpa henti. Bau khas dari tubuh Kanda, bercampur dengan bau darah yang pekat, yang membuat Allen terasa seperti dicekik.

Orang-orang berkumpul mengerubungi tubuh Kanda. Allen menghampiri tubuh Kanda dan mendekapnya. Tapi terlambat.

Dan mata Allen kembali terbelalak, saat ia menangkap sebuah sosok berambut hitam di antara kerumunan tersebut.

Dan seluruh penampilan dari sosok itu terlihat sama persis dengannya–kecuali warnanya. Sosok itu didominasi dengan warna hitam pekat. Berkebalikan dengan warna milik Allen.

"Ini realita, jadi hadapilah." Ucap sosok itu seraya tersenyum. "Tapi tenanglah, masih ada kesempatan untuk merubah masa depan. Dan aku akan memberikan kesempatan padamu, untuk mengembalikan orang yang kau cintai."

Kemudian, Allen tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Yang dia ingat, seluruh pandangannya menjadi gelap, hitam pekat.

_Sosok hitam itu berjalan menembus aliran waktu_

_Dengan tangannya ia mencorengkan warna merah pada salah satu aliran waktu_

_Kemudian, ia tersenyum_

"_Satu kesempatan, habis. Satu pengulangan, dimulai."_

~AreKan~

Anak berambut putih itu berambut dari tidurnya. Peluh terus bercucuran dari tubuhnya.

Yang barusan itu apa? Mimpi?

Sekarang jam berapa?

Ia mengambil _handphone_ yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

_14/08/201x_

_12:04 A.M._

Jam dua belas lewat empat menit. Tanggal empat belas.

Berarti, yang barusan itu mimpi. Untunglah.

Hari itu berjalan dengan baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah. Namun, masalahnya adalah besok. Tanggal lima belas.

Apakah kejadian yang sama akan terjadi? Atau justru terjadi tragedi yang lebih parah?

_Kau tidak bisa menghindari kenyataan_

_Yang kau bisa hanya mengulangnya_

_Terus menerus_

_Hingga pikiranmu bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut_

~AreKan~

Waktu yang sama. Tempat yang sama. Cuaca yang sama. Orang yang sama. Percakapan yang sama.

Terlalu sempurna untuk sebuah kebetulan. Kalau begitu, kesimpulannya hanya satu.

Terulang lagi, kejadian di mimpinya.

Kanda menatap Allen dengan tatapan bingung. Biasanya dia ceria berlebihan, kenapa hari ini dia malah merenung? "Jadi, kau mau ke rumahku atau tidak?"

"Ah... aku mau, kok."

"Kalau begitu, berdiri dan jalan. Jangan hanya merenung seperti itu." Kanda berdiri dari ayunan tempat ia duduk sambil membawa kucing hitam tersebut di tangannya. Allen pun berdiri, tidak ingin ditinggalkan Kanda begitu saja, karena mungkin saja kejadian itu terulang lagi.

Dan, benar saja. Kucing itu kembali melompat dari tangan Kanda dan berlari.

Namun kali ini, sebelum Kanda sempat mengejarnya, Allen menggenggam tangan Kanda dengan erat.

"Hei, lebih baik kita ke rumahmu sekarang."

"Tapi kucing itu–"

"Kanda, tolonglah. Kali ini saja, biarkan kucing itu."

"Tetap saja aku–"

Sebelum Kanda menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Allen membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman.

Kanda agak terkejut dan wajahnya memerah, namun menikmati ciuman itu juga.

Allen memisahkan bibirnya dari bibir Kanda, "Kanda... kali ini saja... kumohon... biarkan kucing itu, ya?"

_Aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian di mimpiku terulang._

Kanda sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dengan rona merah di wajahnya yang makin membara. "Baiklah, kali ini saja."

Allen menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah, tidak seperti di mimpinya. Syukurlah, ia berhasil menyelamatkan Kanda.

Namun, kelegaan itu tidak bertahan lama.

Tepat setelah Kanda menginjakkan kakinya di trotoar, orang-orang di sekeliling mereka berteriak sambil mendongak ke atas. Sebuah pipa besi dari gedung yang tengah dalam pembangunan jatuh ke bawah. Kanda tertusuk oleh pipa besi itu, darah mengalir dari tubuhnya.

Dan, terjadi lagi. Kanda terbunuh lagi. Seperti dalam mimpinya.

Dan, ia melihat lagi. Sosok berwarna hitam yang persis dengannya itu. Sosok itu tersenyum, "Masih ada ribuan kesempatan. Akan kuberikan sebanyak mungkin, hingga kau bisa mengembalikan orang yang kau cintai."

Pandangan Allen memburam. Ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, kecuali satu.

Barusan... Kanda tersenyum lagi?

Dan semuanya menjadi hitam, gelap.

_Waktu itu egois dan keras kepala_

_Apapun yang kau lakukan, ia tidak akan berhenti berjalan_

_Apapun yang kau katakan, ia akan terus mengalir_

_Sebuah pengulangan yang terus berlanjut_

_Mau sampai kapan kau akan memalingkan matamu dari realita?_

_Sadarlah, jika kau terus mengulanginya,_

_Tidak ada satupun yang akan berjalan dengan baik_

_Pada akhirnya, ia akan bertemu dengan kematian itu sendiri_

_Itu adalah realita, mau bagaimana lagi?_

~AreKan~

Allen kembali membuka matanya. Kali ini, ia cepat-cepat mengecek _handphone_ yang tergeletak tidak berdosa di sampingnya.

_14/08/201x_

_ 12:04 A.M._

Waktu yang sama. Dan akhirnya Allen sadar, bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi.

Semua ini realita. Tapi, karena hari ini datang lagi, ia harus menyelamatkan Kanda lagi.

Ia tidak peduli bahwa ia harus melawan waktu atau apapun. Ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan satu-satunya jiwa yang paling ia cintai.

Dan, hari itu datang lagi. Lima belas Agustus. Di taman, duduk di ayunan, jam setengah satu.

Kali ini, tanpa ragu, saat Allen datang, ia langsung menarik tangan Kanda dan mengajaknya berlari.

Kanda tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang jelas Allen menariknya ke apartemen tempat Allen tinggal. Membawanya ke kamar Allen di tingkat dua.

Namun sebelum mencapat tingkat kedua, Kanda terpeleset. Dan ia jatuh.

Allen gagal lagi dalam menyelamatkan Kanda.

Tapi yang Allen tahu, ia selalu ada di sana. Sosok hitam yang menyerupai dirinya. Da ia akan kembali memutar waktu ke tanggal empat belas, satu hari sebelum insiden itu terjadi.

Dan, tidak masalah, Allen akan memanfaatkan itu.

Ia tidak perduli berapa kali, tapi ia akan menyelamatkan Kanda. Dari tangan kejam sang dewa kematian.

_Kau... masih tidak sadar juga?_

_Kau tidak bisa menghindarinya._

_Kau tidak bisa merubahnya._

_Itu takdir. Realita._

Dari sekali menjadi dua kali. Kemudian menjadi belasan kali. Kemudian menjadi puluhan kali. Hingga menjadi ratusan kali.

Allen sudah tidak tahu. Tidak ingat. Kepalanya seperti mau pecah. Seperti mau meledak.

Mana kenyataan? Mana kebohongan? Kenapa ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kanda?

Sejak saat itu, lima belas Agustus, kematian Kanda terjadi berulang kali.

Semuanya terjadi dengan tragis.

Tertusuk gunting, patah tulang, retaknya tulang tengkorak...

...semuanya, tanpa pengecualian.

Cerita macam ini sering terdengar, kan?

Dan, akhirannya hanya satu.

Ya, jika semuanya terus terulang jika ia masih hidup...

...maka, ia akan mengakhirinya. Dengan kematiannya.

_Ya, kematian_

_Sebuah takdir yang akan ditemui setiap orang_

_Tapi, aku tidak perduli_

_Kematianku,_

_Tidak sebanding dengan harga nyawamu._

_Ya, nyawamu, terkasih._

Biasanya, sosok hitam itu yang mendatanginya. Tapi, kali ini terbalik, Allen yang terlebih dahulu mendatangi si sosok hitam itu.

Sosok hitam itu bertanya, "Apa maumu?"

Dengan tegas, Allen berkata–atau lebih seperti memerintah–, "Putar waktunya kembali."

Sosok hitam tersebut tersenyum, "Ah, kau mau memutar lagi waktunya? Kuberitahu, hasilnya akan sama saja–tapi jika kau mau, aku akan melakukannya. Kapan? Tanggal empat belas? Atau seminggu sebelumnya? Mungkin kau mau bermesra-mesraan dulu dengannya sebelum kematiannya? Atau mau sebulan? Atau seta–"

"Tidak perlu panjang-panjang. Putar ke waktu sebelum ia tertabrak truk." Allen menjawab dengan tegas.

_Seluruh aliran waktu telah tercemari darah_

_Kau tidak bisa mundur lagi_

_Kau juga tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi_

_Hanya ada dua pilihan bagimu_

_Mengulanginya sekali lagi, atau_

_Mengakhirinya, sekarang juga._

Momen itu terulang lagi.

Kanda mengejar kucing itu hingga ke tengah jalan. Lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki berubah menjadi merah.

Namun yang kali ini berbeda. Allen menarik tangan Kanda, menukar posisinya dengan Kanda.

Sebagai gantinya, ialah yang tertabrak truk.

Kanda terdiam melihat tubuh Allen berlumuran darah. Terlalu syok, tepatnya.

Sementara Allen yang bersimbah darah, hanya tersenyum. Akhirnya, ia berhasil menyelamatkan Kanda.

Pandangannya menjadi buram, tapi ia masih bisa melihat Kanda menangis dan berlari ke arahnya. Ia juga masih bisa melihat sosok hitam yang menyerupai dirinya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dan ia juga melihat sebuah sosok lagi.

Mirip dengan Kanda, tapi rambutnya berwarna putih. Siapa...?

Ah, sudahlah, itu tidak penting lagi.

Yang penting, segalanya sudah berakhir.

~AreKan~

Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kaget. Air mata menggenangi kelopak matanya, dan peluh bercucuran dari tubuhnya.

Dengan lesu, ia menyandarkan kepala ke dinding di sampingnya.

Ia gagal lagi, ya?

Seharusnya, ia yang akan menyelamatkan Allen.

Seharusnya, Allen tidak mati.

Seharusnya ia yang mati.

Air matanya kembali menetes.

Sebuah sosok berwarna putih yang menyerupai dirinya tersenyum.

"Tenanglah, masih ada ribuan kesempatan. Aku akan memberikan semuanya padamu, untuk mengembalikan Allen yang kamu cintai, Kanda."

~END~

A/N : Hanya sebuah fic untuk menghidupkan kembali akun saya yang hampir mati.

Hanya untuk memberitahu, bahwa saya belum mati.

Dan... maaf request-nya belum bisa dipenuhi #pundung

So-soalnya real world sibuk banget, jadi susah buka lappie QAQ Maaf, ya para reviewer... Tapi saya juga bakal ambil hiatus abis ini, mau UTS soalnya. (Siap-siap nilai bakal jeblok kayak semester satu dulu T.T)

Berkenankah meninggalkan review?


End file.
